


5 times buck reaches out for eddie (+1 time eddie gets there first)

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Buck just likes being held, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Touch-Starved, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “You could go take a nap.” he tells Buck“Nah,” Buck replies, shifting closer until their sides are pressed flush together.“You sure?”“Yeah,” Buck assures him, brushing his lips quickly against the dip by his collarbone. “I like being near you.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 374
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	5 times buck reaches out for eddie (+1 time eddie gets there first)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [name_me_regret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/name_me_regret/gifts).



> the title sucks because I suck at titles but it's basically a short lil' fic of buck reaching out for his boyfriend and eddie not complaining because...who would??

**one.**

“Oh, in your _face_ , Diaz!” Hen cries, shoving her shoulder against Eddie’s with a laugh as she crosses the finish line. That’s her third win in a row.

Eddie says as much, shuffling on the couch to sit up straighter as the next race begins. Mario Kart has always brought out the competitive side in him.

Hen scoffs. “Please, you’re just jealous because my Mario skills are superior to yours.”

Eddie rolls his eyes, squinting at the screen in concentration. The moment the countdown ends, he shoves into Hen and sends her character veering off in the wrong direction, cackling loudly as she cries out in protest.

He’s so invested in the race, the last of this round and his last chance at redemption, that he doesn’t notice Buck wearily dragging his feet over towards them. That is until Buck’s flopping down into the small space left on the couch, squishing himself between the arm of the couch and Eddie’s side.

“Hey, you okay?” he asks, eyes quickly darting from the screen to his boyfriend.

Buck sighs, and Eddie sees him nod in his peripheral.

“Yeah, just feel drained.”

Eddie gets that. It’s been a long shift, and they still have a good five hours to go.

“You could go take a nap. I’ll come get you when dinner’s done.” he tells Buck, sparing another quick glance at him. Hen chooses now to throw a red shell his way and he curses, perhaps louder than necessary, causing her to laugh unapologetically.

“Nah,” Buck replies, shifting closer until their sides are pressed flush together. Eddie hears a muffled chuckle escape him too at Hen’s vicious attack and he groans. Even his own boyfriend turns against him in Mario Kart!

“You sure?” Eddie asks, feeling certain that Buck would be more comfortable in an actual bed. Buck just nods though, as he lays his head down on Eddie’s shoulder. His warm breath tickles as it ghosts over Eddie’s skin and Eddie has to try extra hard to focus on the game.

“Yeah,” Buck assures him, brushing his lips quickly against the dip by his collarbone. “I like being near you.”

Eddie can’t help to smile that spreads across his face and, if Hen’s amused face as she looks over at them is anything to go by, he’s pretty sure it’s an insufferably fond smile. “Okay.” he says, keeping his voice quiet. Buck hums in response, nuzzling into him much like a cat showing love, and Eddie swears his chest feels constrained by the way his heart has swollen twice its size.

Hen wins the race. Again.

Eddie doesn’t care so much now, shrugging it off as he twists his head slightly to drop a kiss to Buck’s hair.

**two.**

Bobby glances up at Eddie as he takes the steps two by two, rushing to join them at the table for dinner before they’re pulled away on another call. It’s been a day of non-stop emergencies and Eddie has started to reach the stage of hunger where he feels like he might bite someone’s head off if they look at him wrong.

“That smells amazing, Cap.” he says, taking the last free seat, conveniently between Buck and Chimney.

Buck leans closer, concern etched onto his face. “How’s Christopher?”

Eddie smiles, placing a reassuring hand on Buck’s shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. “He’s all good.” And he is; Carla had called earlier asking where they kept the cold medicine, Christopher had a fever apparently, but Eddie had just got off from a call back and Christopher had insisted that he felt much better now.

Buck sighs in relief, taking the offered bowl of greens when Bobby passes it down the table and scoops some onto his own plate before adding some on Eddie’s. “I think we should have a movie night tonight.” he suggests, causing Eddie to smile. Trust Buck to want to spend the night tucked close with Eddie and Christopher.

It’s sweet, really, and Eddie always gets hit with an overwhelming warmth whenever he’s reminded of just how much Buck loves him and his son. They’re a family, through and through.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Eddie nods, pecking Buck’s cheek with a soft smile. “As long as we get to finish watching Kung Fu Panda, I’ve gotta know how that ends.”

Buck rolls his eyes, mouth opening in response but, before he can get a word out Chimney interrupts. “You haven’t seen Kung Fu Panda before?”

“You don’t even wanna know how many classic children’s movies Eddie hasn’t seen.” Buck laughs, earning him a sharp nudge in the ribs from Eddie. Chimney has a strange obsession with movies and is constantly suggesting things for everyone to watch. It’s gotten to the point where Eddie just blatantly lies about watching them in the hopes that Chimney won’t notice his so-called opinions on the movies aren’t just straight copies of the reviews he found online.

They soon settle into a comfortable silence, everyone enjoying the moment of peace as they tuck into their food. Eddie feels a hand come down to rest over his knee and glances over towards Buck but his boyfriend isn’t facing his way, busy shovelling a forkful of macaroni cheese into his mouth. It should be gross, really, yet Eddie finds it endearing.

With a small shake of his head, hiding his smile from the others, he drops his left hand down and covers Buck’s with it, running his thumb soothingly over his boyfriend’s knuckles.

**three.**

It was a rough call. Not everybody made it.

Which, understandably, is the worst part of this job.

The atmosphere in the truck on the ride back to the station is heavy, everyone lost deep in their own thoughts. Eddie spares a glance towards Buck, sat two seats down from him, and finds him staring lifelessly out of the window. No doubt he’s playing the scene out in his mind, over and over again, desperately searching for a way that things could’ve gone differently.

It’s to no use. Eddie was there with him; Buck did everything he could to save everybody. Unfortunately, sometimes, not everybody wants to be saved.

They eventually pull up into the station and everyone clambers out. Conversation is non-existent, solemn faces passing by one another as everyone disperses in separate directions to go about their usual post-call tasks. Eddie hops out after Hen, waiting for Buck to follow suit.

The moment Buck steps out of the truck, he meets Eddie’s eyes and that one look speaks volumes. His eyes have always been like a window into Buck’s soul, emotions playing clearly through those baby blues. Right now, he looks so sad.

It breaks Eddie’s heart.

There’s a long moment that feels like hours but, in reality, is probably only seconds, before Buck lets out a choked, “Eddie…” the plea catching in his throat, and he rushes forwards, all but collapsing into Eddie’s awaiting arms with a stifled sob. Eddie sighs, heart aching in his chest, and pulls Buck closer until his face in buried in the crook of his neck.

“It’s okay,” he whispers into Buck’s hair, stroking down his back and gently shushing him as Buck practically clings to the clothes on his back.

They stay like that for a while, Eddie carding his fingers through Buck’s hair as Buck’s cries slowly ease into sniffles. Eddie doesn’t mind, he’d hold Buck through hell and back if it’s what he needed.

**four.**

Eddie knew, by now, that Buck was a very physical person – intimacy was created through skin-on-skin contact and he’s always more than willing to offer that to his boyfriend, especially if it helps calm him down in stressful situations.

What he hadn’t quite realised, was that Buck isn’t fussy over he initiates the contact.

He learns this on a call, as he’s just finished helping stabilise one of the young women who got caught up in the rush out of the building and sprained a leg. He’s packing up his kit, about ready to head back to the truck, when Buck appears at his side with a bright smile on his face.

“Hey,” he says, unable to not return the smile.

“Hey yourself.” Buck chuckles, bending down to grab some of Eddie’s stuff and ignoring his protests that he can manage perfectly fine on his own. Eddie sighs, shaking his head in amusement and going to follow Buck back to the truck.

That’s when Buck reaches out his free hand, long fingers curling around Eddie’s wrist and holding on just tight enough that Eddie is certain Buck can feel his beating heart under his fingertips. Sending his boyfriend a curious glance, Buck just smirks and lifts Eddie’s hand up towards his lips to brush a kiss over his knuckles – quick enough that nobody around can really notice. It causes Eddie’s heart to flutter and he feels the adrenaline from the call slowly seeping away, leaving him calm and collected rather than buzzed up like he usually is.

He holds back a laugh at the realisation. This is probably how Buck is feeling, and now him grabbing onto Eddie’s wrist makes more sense.

With a soft smile, Eddie finds himself walking closer to Buck, nudging into his side playfully and laughing when Buck pushes him back.

**five.**

“Finally,” Buck cries out in exasperation as Eddie steps through the front door to his home, dropping bags of groceries down onto the floor, “you’re back!”

Eddie rolls his eyes, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. “Traffic was bad.” he offers in an explanation, locking up before grabbing the bags again and heading towards the kitchen to unpack them. There’s only a few things, just a top up of stuff – Buck and Christopher had gotten into making smoothies this week and they’d gone through all their milk in only a few days – so Eddie is joining Buck on the couch in no time.

Buck smiles up at him as he flops down into the space beside him, the TV on low as an old episode of How I Met Your Mother plays.

“Chris is in bed.” Buck tells him, grabbing the remote to turn the volume up a few notches. “We did his maths homework together so, if it’s wrong, it’s probably my fault.”

Eddie snorts, pulling his left arm up to rest it along the back of the couch. “I’ll make sure to tell his teacher.” he jokes, earning him a playful nudge in the ribs.

They sit in a comfortable silence for a while, watching the show together, until Buck shuffles around and slides closer to Eddie. He doesn’t say anything as he manoeuvres them both so that he can sit on Eddie’s lap, arms looped around his neck, and Eddie sends him a questioning look.

“What? You’re comfy.” Buck shrugs, leaning his head down to rest on Eddie’s shoulder. It really shouldn’t be a comfortable position, what with them being two 6 foot tall men, yet somehow it is. Buck manages to curl himself up to fit snuggly on Eddie’s lap, mouthing feather-light kisses over the exposed skin of his neck, and Eddie finds himself smiling. He shifts his left arm, bringing it up to sink his fingers deep into Buck’s hair and chuckling softly when Buck keens into the touch. “I missed you.” Buck mumbles into the spot just below Eddie’s ear, warm breath ghosting over his skin and leaving goosebumps in its trail.

“I was gone for two hours.” Eddie says, nosing at Buck’s hair.

“That’s two hours too many.” Buck pouts, and Eddie laughs again, using his free hand to cup Buck’s chin and lift his face upwards an inch.

Buck blinks up at him, lips parted and curled up into a fond smile, and Eddie feels warm all over as he closes the distance between them, capturing Buck’s lips with his own in a sweet, lingering kiss.

**+one.**

Eddie is washing down the truck with Buck by his side, listening to his boyfriend’s mindless chatter about pandas when suddenly Buck falls silent. At first, Eddie thinks he’s just forgotten his trail of thought and he’s about to remind him of the panda’s diet he’d been trying to explain when he turns his head, catching sight of someone familiar over Buck’s shoulder. He feels his stomach twist uncomfortably; it’s Taylor.

Of all the fucking people to show up today.

Buck’s already seen her, his shoulders tensing up as he seems unable to look away.

She catches his eye, smiling in a way that should be warm but just feels cold and predatory – Eddie finds himself frowning and he’s not even the person on the receiving end.

“Buck!” she greets, holding out a hand that Buck shakes, albeit reluctantly.

“What’re you doing here?” Buck asks, and Eddie tries hard not to get involved, busying himself with rinsing out the cloth he’d been using to scrub the wheel rims.

“I’m here to talk to your Captain, any idea where he is?”

“He’s busy at the moment.” Buck’s reply is curt and Eddie knows him well enough by now to know he wants out of the conversation.

Unfortunately, Taylor isn’t so in tune with Buck’s mannerisms and ignores his blunt replies. Eddie sees her smile again, shrugging like it’s no big deal, before she asks, “Well, how have you been?”

Buck sends a look over his shoulder towards Eddie and Eddie bristles at the desperation in his eyes. He throws his cloth down, taking quick, long strides over towards Buck and Taylor and shooting her a tight smile when she sends him an inquisitive look.

Without thinking too much about it, Eddie rests his hand on the nape of Buck’s neck. Buck leans into the touch instinctively, tension seeping out of his shoulders as Eddie squeezes down gently. He visibly calms down, almost as if Eddie’s hold on him is grounding, and Eddie can’t help the swell of pride that surges through his chest at that possibility.

Taylor must manage to put two and two together, realisation settling over her face as she takes a small step back. She seems about to say something else, but Eddie doesn’t give her the chance; cutting her off with a falsely friendly, “We really should be getting back to work, trucks don’t clean themselves.” He laughs, albeit a little forcefully, and Taylor nods in understanding.

“Right, yeah, of course.” she turns back to Buck, “It was good to see you again.”

“Yeah, uh…you too.” Buck says, not sounding so convincing.

Eddie offers her a small wave before he turns around, leading Buck back to the truck without removing his hand from Buck’s neck.

Buck doesn’t object. In fact, he does the complete opposite, turning to glance back at Eddie and offering him a warm smile, leaning in to brush his lips over Eddie’s before saying, “I love you.”

Eddie uses his grip on Buck’s neck to pull him back down again when he moves away, pressing a gentle kiss to Buck’s forehead. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this probably sucks but I spent ages on this and it just never seemed good enough? idk what it is I don't like about it...I just wanted buck being soft and touchy-feely dammit!


End file.
